


Ferris Wheels

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I always thought Beacon Hills was too small to have a festival.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels

“You know, I always thought Beacon Hills was too small to have a festival.”

Cora hums, watching as the line, the people, and soon all the other rides and games became tiny abstract figures below her. She brushed her fingers over the side of the car, graced with swan-shaped cutouts that proved to be old and worn under her touch. When their car reached the pinnacle of the wheel Cora could practically see the whole fair below them, admiring how small everything seemed. She leaned over the apex of the swan’s head, her arms dangling over the side until she feels Stiles press his leg a bit harder into hers.

She broke her reverie to look over at the boy beside her, who had begun to lean forward to look over the bar securing them in. She smiles when he groans, jerking back quickly and grasping onto her arm for dear life. “I’m guessing you’re not a fan of heights.”

“Oh it’s not the heights, I don’t mind the heights. Oh, god it’s just…I shouldn’t have had that corndog.”

“If you barf on me, I’ll throw you over.”

He looks at her disbelievingly, hand held closely on his chest, “That hurts.”

She smiles behind the wolf plush he’d so cleverly won (he bought it after losing about twelve times), turning her attention back to the view in front of them. They rocked slightly as Stiles righted himself, throwing his arm over her shoulders before tugging her closer, his eyes shining with expectation. Cora was a bit busier marveling at the view however, looking out and past the gates and horizon as the wheel began it’s descent. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered

Cora’s eyes flashed over to his, a smile tugging slightly at her lips. Cora would never admit to him that she thought that going to the fair had turned out to be a good idea for a date – their first  _real_ date – she found it silly, too cliché but she was enjoying herself. She liked winning at things, the food wasn’t really her thing but she did fall in love with the cotton candy and Stiles’ constant banter with booth attendants when he lost things. And then there was this, Stiles, and being with him and listening to the stupidly sweet things that he said.

She turns away in embarrassment, pretending that she’d seen something that caught her eye.

“Cora.” He sing-songs

Her lip catches between her teeth as she looks back at him nervously. He leans towards her, his actions stuttering because he’s  _asking,_ she nods her affirmation trying hard to keep her smile from taking her features. Her mouth opened, and his was right there with her. She tasted the cotton candy on his mouth and a crisp tartness of apple. His tongue found hers, met it, danced with it. She feels him start to pull away, but she becomes so invested in what his mouth tastes like that she dives further into the kiss, into tasting him.

They pull away panting, his forehead resting lazily on hers before he jerks back again. “Oh…god, corn dog.”

“You’re repulsive.”

 

 


End file.
